<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Верный меч by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940077">Верный меч</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020'>WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Верный меч</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Неловко получилось... — устало вздохнул Тирион, пытаясь сползти вбок, но Григора это не устраивало. Вот маленькое тёплое тело, распластавшееся сверху него, нравилось. И почему-то успокаивало. Внутри было тихо, не хотелось никуда рваться, не хотелось ничьей крови. Замереть, растечься... Странно.<br/>
— Лежать! — буркнул Гора, прижимая карлика к груди. Неприемлемо. Он поморщился словно от боли. Приказывать хозяйскому сынку, надо же, совсем обезумел. К чёрту!<br/>
Идея отдавала бредом с самого начала, но хозяин же сказал младшему отпрыску, что никаких девок. Скорее всего, тот имел в виду шлюх, только карлик не мог ничего не выкинуть. Григор вообще не понимал, как он оказался крайним в этой истории. Вот только пока он думал, как отшить карлика, тот, ругаясь и чертыхаясь, снял с Григора пояс и стянул один сапог, попутно пытаясь объяснить, что не по мужикам, но будет ооочень стараться...<br/>
Что тут ответить? Будь это кто другой, лежал бы уже трупом. Григору не нужен меч чтобы убить, Григор может убить голыми руками. Григор — идеальное оружие. Только дурацкий карлик неприкосновенен.<br/>
Его поимел карлик. И ему понравилось. Пиздец! А теперь эта скотина лежит, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку, и сопит. И это ему тоже нравится.<br/>
Навряд ли хозяин одобрит. Как же Григор влип... Он неловко погладил карлика по волосам, и тот в ответ проворчал что-то невнятное.<br/>
Григор знает, что может ответить Тайвину, если тот спросит, "ему и не должно это нравиться, но служить сыну господина — великая честь."<br/>
Неважно, что чувствует меч.<br/>
Совершенно неважно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>